Lord Tirek
Attacks *???? Super Attacks *???? About him or her in World of Lawl A Long Time Ago, Tirek and his brother Scorpan came to Equestria from "a distant land" to steal Equestrian magic. However, Scorpan grew to appreciate the ways of Equestria and even befriended a young unicorn wizard. Scorpan pleaded with his brother to abandon their plans, but Tirek refused to relent. To save Equestria, Scorpan informed the Princesses of Tirek's intentions, leading to Tirek being imprisoned in Tartarus for his crimes while Scorpan returned to their home land. One Day, Tirek has managed to escape with his only strength & dark magic & have gone into hiding. When first meeting Amy Rose, he wears a black cloak, hiding his face & begins stealing Amy Rose's intelligence, stating that he'll "take back what should've been his long ago." He begins on a Power Stealing streak, just then Scourge & Fiona saw everything & lets him join forces with him, the same way Lord Tirek & Discord join forces. Lord Tirek then continues to steal powers one by one, from the Meta, Xo-I & Aaron Vesa, growing into his 2nd Form, his Revitalized Form. Then in his Revitalized Form, he begins stealing powers from Renamon, Monashiri Smith & Mumbo. Tirek has gained the power to steal multiple powers by stealing Red's & Dragon Beast's powers while they are still in the air, gaining his 3rd Form, his Strengthened Form. Next, Lord Tirek, plus Scourge, Fiona & Discord ambushes the heroes, during their training & planning & Tirek drains their energies of Jack the Hedgehog, Flame Princess, Kyosuke, Pyrrha, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Shaundi & Wokang, increasing his own. Then Tirek battles against Ender Reaper & secretly adds his Power Draining Effect, stealing Ender Reaper's powers and the dead ones, transforming into his Final Form. Spotting Patricia, who is granted by the heroes with all the energy they have left, Tirek gains an opprotunity to betray Scourge, Fiona Fox & Discord by absorbing their powers, proclaiming that he has no longer use of them. Lord Tirek, in his Final Form & Patricia, as her Ultimate God Form begins their battle in an epic intense duel, with the final clash causing a quarter of Planet Mobius to be destroyed by that gigantic explosion. Realizing that they're both equally matched, Tirek offers Ultimate God Patricia a trade; the release of everyone, especially her friends, in exchange for Ultimate God Patricia's powers. Despite everyones disagreement & protest, Patricia accepts the offer, realizing the true magic of Friendship. After releasing everyone, Tirek then begins absorbing all of Ultimate God Patricia's powers, transforming Patricia back to normal, while Lord Tirek becomes all-powerful. However, the Heroes discover that Tirek's medallion, given to Patricia by Scourge, Fiona & Discord, is the final key to the Tree of Harmony Chest. As the Heroes open the chest, Patricia, Pyrrha, Flame Princess, Panty, Stocking & Shaundi has been granted with Rainbow Power, transforming into their Rainbow Forms & Rainbow Goddess Forms, before Tirek discovers & attempt to stop them. However, Tirek is unable to overpower the Rainbow Power. Then finally, the 6 Rainbow Goddesses, known as Patricia, Flame Princess, Pyrrha, Panty, Stocking & Shaundi launches a powerful rainbow beam, stripping Lord Tirek of his stolen powers & is banished to Tartarus once again, in his weakened form. Now Lord Tirek is last seen trapped inside a steel cage within Tartarus, with the entire planet of Mobius 100% repaired & all the stolen powers returned to their rightful owners, especially Patricia the Skunk, Pyrrha, Flame Princess, Panty, Stocking & Shaundi & all of the heroes. Story Appears in Main Story *Lord Tirek Saga Side Story *???? What If Story *???? Friends *None Enemies *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Amy Rose *Scourge the Evil Hedgehog (Betrayed Him) *Fiona Fox (Betrayed Her) *Discord (Betrayed Him) *Everyone People who got their powers stolen by Lord Tirek in the Lord Tirek Saga (Type of Powers) Order Stolen by Tirek in his Weak Form (Max Number of Powers: 4) *Amy Rose (Her Intelligence) *The Meta (His Robot Powers) *Xo-I (Her Alien Powers) *Aaron Vesa (His Powers) Stolen by Tirek in his Revitalized Form (Max Number of Powers: 4) *Renamon (Her Animal Type Powers) *Monashiri Smith (Her Ice Type Powers) *Mumbo (His Magic Type Powers) *Red & DragonBeast (Their Powers & Dragon Beast's dragon powers) Stolen by Tirek in his Strengthened Form (Max Number of Powers: 8 (9 if Ender Reaper is absorbed last)) *Jack the Hedgehog *Flame Princess *Kyosuke *Pyrrha *Panty *Stocking *Shaundi *Wokang *Ender Reaper Stolen by Tirek in his Final Form (Max Number of Powers: Infinity) *Scourge the Evil Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Discord *Every Single Villain *Every Single Hero *Patricia the Skunk Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Centaur Category:Stealing Powers Category:Main Villain Category:Pure Evil Category:Fallen Villains